The present invention generally relates to providing suggested content to a user via a user device and, more particularly, to providing suggested content to the user based on a detected user gesture.
User devices, such as laptops, tablets, smartphones, etc., include touch screen interfaces via which a user may provide user input. Users often use accessory devices, such as a stylus to hand write or hand draw on a touch screen in order digitally capture handwriting or drawings. The ability to digitally hand write text via a touch screen of a user device provides a level of convenience for users who prefer to hand write rather than type using a physical or virtual keyboard. When writing (e.g., an article, story, etc.), a user may momentarily pause while thinking of subsequent material to write.